With the continuous development of electronic technology, there are an increasing number of and a greater variety of home appliances for daily use in houses. Sometimes, a house has multiple rooms furnished with the same kind of home appliances (e.g. air-conditioners, air purifiers, air moisteners, etc.). In such a case, for the same kind of appliances to operate in the same mode, a user needs to adjust operation modes of these home appliances one by one. This process is troublesome because operating modes of modern home appliances involves an increasing number of parameters.